Ouran High School Host CLub: True Feelings
by storyteller316
Summary: Several months after the end of the anime, the Host Club continues their story. However, with new characters and problems, can Tamiki finally realize his fealing for Haruhi, and will her secret stay that way.
1. Chapter 1: New year

It has been several months since Haruhi got Tamaki not to leave. She is also still part of the host club even though her debt is fully paid off.

"Hey Honey-senpai, are we really doing a jungle theme?" asked Haruhi as she and Honey walked to the music room.

"Tamaki wanted to do it," Honey. When they stepped into the music room, the first thing they noticed was that it had been transformed with real trees and a running river.

"How did Kyoya do this?" asked a surprised Haruhi.

"I have my ways," said Kyoya as he and the others walked up. They were also dressed in explorer outfits, except for Mori.

"Have you seen Mori, he up and vanished on me," said Honey.

"Sorry about that, Honey," said Hikaru.

"We needed to test fit his outfit," said Kaoru. Mori then walked up in a gorilla suit that did not cover his face.

"I hope you're not going to put me in an animal suit," said Haruhi as Honey jumped on Mori's back.

"There goes the bunny outfit," said Hikaru.

"I guess we should go with the explorer outfit then," said Kaoru as he held up some clothes like theirs.

"I'll go change," said Haruhi as she took the outfit from them and headed for the changing area.

"Let us help you," said Hikaru as the twins started to follow her.

"Hold it, you two aren't going anywhere," said Tamaki as he held them by the callers of their shirts. Later at lunch, the girls had shown up at the club.

"Hey Honey, aren't you afraid of this big gorilla?" asked one of the four girls sitting with him.

"I'm not afraid, after all he is so lovable," said Honey as he hugged Mori.

"So cute," said all the girls. Over with Haruhi, she was pouring some tea for her five customers.

"So, Haruhi, why are you still working as a host?" asked one of the girls.

"Yeah, we heard that you paid off your debt," said another girl.

"It's because I like spending time with the friends that I have made while here," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Oh," said all the girls.

"I hope you ladies don't mind if I cut in," said Tamaki.

"Is something wrong, Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"There is someone here asking for you," said Tamaki as he motioned to the door. When Haruhi looked over at the door, she noticed a dark-skinned girl with blond hair. She was also wearing a black tank top and jean shorts.

"Mei?!" asked Haruhi as she jumped up.

"It's been a while, Haruhi," said Mei.


	2. Chapter 2: A friend and a note

After Tamaki and the others closed the Host Club, Haruhi introduced Mei to them.

"So, this is the Misuzu's daughter," said Tamaki.

"Don't call my dad that," said Mei with an enraged expression, which made the boys back away from her.

"Sorry," said Tamaki who was scared.

"Mei hates her dad's crossdressing more than I do with my dad," said Haruhi with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, and I'm surprised that you're doing it now for some little club," said Mei as she looked at Haruhi with the same anger.

"I had no choice in the beginning, I had to wear this to pay back a debt, and I got these clothes for free," said Haruhi.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" asked Kyoya.

"I told dad that I was leaving to come visit Haruhi since my school is being renovated right now, he also gave me these," said Mei as she handed Tamaki two papers.

"What do they say?" asked Honey as he tried taking a peak.

"The first one is the address for the school, and the other is a note that he wanted me to give you," said Mei.

"Dear Tamaki and friends, I hope that you are doing well, since Mei is visiting I was hoping you could help her out; P.S, I would love it if you could come and visit again," said Tamaki as he read the note.

"I think I know where we're going for spring break," said Kaoru.

"I'll make some arrangements," said Kyoya as he got on the phone.

"Good, and while you're at it, make a reservation for Mei at the nearest hotel," said Tamaki as he walked up beside Mei and wrapped his arm around her.

"You don't need to do that," said Mei who was surprised.

"I just can't let my daughter's friend sleep somewhere she won't be comfortable," said Tamaki.

"Take him up on the offer, he'll get depressed if you don't," whispered Haruhi behind Tamaki's back.

"Alright, but do I even won't to know why he called you his daughter?" asked Mei with a disturbed expression.


	3. Chapter 3: A surprise vist

The next day, the Host Club was closed to talk about their Friday night party.

"So, we have a band and the food stands," said Kyoya as he looked at his tablet. Everyone was sitting around a large table.

"I think that Tamaki should play the piano at the end of the night," said Honey as he and Usa-chan ate some cake.

"That does sound like a good idea, he does sound good when he plays," said Haruhi, which got Tamaki's attention.

"Then I will play the piano," said Tamaki. Before another word was said, everyone heard a knock come from the door.

"Hello, is Kyoya here?" asked his sister as she popped her head into the room.

"Fuyumi, what are you doing here?" asked Kyoya as he got up and walked over to her. He also had a worried expression as he did so.

"Who is she?" asked Haruhi to Tamaki.

"That is his sister, Fuyumi Ootori-Shido," said Tamaki in a low voice.

"I have some bad news, Kyoya," said Fuyumi with sad expression.

"Did something happen to father?" asked Kyoya who was even more worried for what this could be.

"No, it's our brothers," said Fuyumi.

"What happened to them?" asked Kyoya.

"Dad caught Yuuichi stilling drugs form the hospital, and Akito has been expelled from medical school for cheating on some tests," said Fuyumi.

"That's terrible," said Haruhi as she and the others walked up.

"What's going to happen to them now?" asked Kyoya.

"Dad has pressed charges against Yuuichi and has taken them both out of his will, leaving the company to you," said Fuyumi.

"I'm going to be the next company head?" asked Kyoya with a stunned expression.

"That you are," said Fuyumi as she put her hands on his shoulders. Again, before a word could be said, a knock came from the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tamaki as the door opened.


	4. Chapter 4: The Friday party

That Friday night, everyone was having fun at the club party.

"Come and join the Black Magic Club," said Umehito who had come back to Ouran in order to help the club.

"Can I join?" asked a girl in a black hoody. Meanwhile, over at the stage, Tamaki had walked out onto the stage.

"I hope everyone likes the song I'm going to play, and later I will bring up one person to play with a mystery guest," said Tamaki. He then sat down and played a song on the piano.

"Wow," said Haruhi as she watched him from the side of the stage.

"Now then, will Shiro Takoji come up on to the stage to play?" asked Tamaki after finishing the song.

"So, who is it that I'll be preforming with?" asked Shiro as he stood with Tamaki.

"You actually know her," said Tamaki as he motioned to the left of the stage. Hina Kamishiro then walked out from behind the curtains.

"What are you doing here, Hina?" asked Shiro with a surprised expression.

"I'm returning to Ouran on Monday, but I wanted to play a song with you tonight, so I asked Tamaki for help," said Hina with a smile.

"Then how about we get to playing?" asked Shiro as he grabbed her hand and led Hina to the piano. The two then played the song that they had at the recital.

"Those two are good," said Mei as she stood with the others.

"I'm glad that we helped her," said Haruhi who was smiling.

"You can say that again," said the twins.


	5. Chapter 5: The Zuka Club strikes again

A few months have passed since Hina had returned to school; and today, the Zuka Club has showed up at the music room.

"You want us to what?" asked everyone with stunned expressions.

"Like we said, we want you all to team up with us for a joined host performance of Romeo and Juliet," said Benio.

"And why should we?" asked Haruhi who was against it.

"Because we are ready to spread a rumor that Haruhi is a girl," said Chizuru with a mean smile.

"Guess we have no choice then," said Tamaki.

"Great, our performance is in two weeks, and we will be having it at the Lobelia Academy auditorium," said Benio before she and the others left.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" asked Honey as he held Usa-chan with a worried expression.

"Nothing good," said Kyoko. The two weeks went by fast, and everyone has just gone through the performance without a problem.

"I can't believe they had Tamaki dress up as Juliet," said Haruhi who was dressed as Tybalt.

"I know, all of us thought they would make you Juliet," said Honey who was Friar Laurence.

"We were trying to test something," said Benio as she walked in dressed as Romeo.

"What do you mean you were testing something?" asked Haruhi.

"I wanted to see how you reacted to my kiss," said Benio as she walked away with a smile.

"Did she mean the kiss with Tamaki?" asked Honey.

"What kind of reaction did I make?" asked Haruhi. She then noticed a tape of the play next to a TV.

"Did one of them leave this?" asked Haruhi as she put the tape into the player. When the video started to play, Haruhi and Honey noticed it was from the kissing scene.

"Is that me on the other side of the stage?" asked Haruhi as she noticed the camera zooming in on her.

"It is, and you're looking at Benio like you want to hurt her," said Honey.

"This makes it look like I'm," said Haruhi as she started to blush. She then ran away, going out the back door.

"Haruhi?!" asked Honey as he just stood there.


	6. Chapter 6: Tamaki's feelings

After what happened at the play, Haruhi has not been to the clubroom for the past three weeks.

"I hope my dear Haruhi is alright," said Tamaki as he walked back and forth in front of the windows.

"I wonder what caused her not to come back," said Hikaru.

"No clue," said Honey in a suspicious voice.

"You know something, don't you, Honey?" asked Kaoru as the twins stood in front of him with creepy smiles.

"I don't know anything," said Honey as he backed up.

"Mori, stop him," said Hikaru. Mori then appeared behind Honey, and picked him up so he could not get away.

"Let go of me, Mori," said Honey as he struggled.

"Sorry, but I cannot, I'm worried for Haruhi too," said Mori.

"Now then, if you don't tell us what we want to know," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru walked closer to him.

"Then we'll make it so you never eat another sweet in your life," said Hikaru.

"Anything but that," said Honey with a terrified expression.

"Then tell us what we want to know," said the twins at the same time as their shadows casted over him.

"Alright, the reason Haruhi has not come back to the club is that she realized that she was jealous of Benio kissing Tamaki in the play," said Honey. Everyone just looked at Honey with surprised expressions, except for Tamaki who looked confused.

"That makes no since, why would my daughter be jealous of something like that?" asked Tamaki.

"Are you really that dumb?" asked Kyoya in a small voice as he looked away from Tamaki.

"What was that, mother dearest?" asked Tamaki. Kyoya then turned around and punched Tamaki in the face with so much strength that his own glasses flew off.

"Kyoya!?" said a surprised Hikaru.

"Are you really so dumb that you can't even realize that Haruhi is actually in love with you, or have you lived with this fake family that you created for too long?!" asked Kyoya in a loud voice.

"Kyoya, take it easy on him," said Honey.

"I guess I have, but not long enough for me to realize that I fell in love with her the second I found out she was a girl," said Tamaki as he laid on the ground with his left arm over his eyes.

"What?" asked Kyoya who was a little stunned by what Tamaki had just said.

"In fact, all I wanted to do was keep her near me, but I guess calling her my daughter was too much," said Tamaki as he curled up into a ball.


	7. Chapter 7: Finally together

It has now been three days since Tamaki admitted his feelings, but in all this time, he has been so depressed that the club has been closed the whole time.

"I can't believe he's been like this for three days now," said Honey.

"He won't even take anything to eat," said the twins as they all stared at Tamaki who was huddled into a corner of the room.

"What are we going to do about this?" asked Mori.

"I have an idea," said Kyoya as he fixed his glasses. Later that day, the twins had dragged Tamaki all the way to a janitor's closet.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Tamaki as they through him inside.

"Tamaki?!" asked Haruhi who was already there.

"You two aren't coming out of there until you tell the truth to each other," said the twins as they locked the door form the outside.

"Hey!" said Tamaki as he tried to open the door to find out that it was imposable to open from the inside.

"I can't believe I fell for the hurt animal in the closet trick," said Haruhi as Tamaki looked around.

"They even went as far as taking everything out of here," said Tamaki as he noticed how bare the selves were. The room then grew quit for a few minutes.

"You know, I heard that the club has been closed for the past three days," said Haruhi, breaking the silence.

"That's because I was sad from not getting to see you, I would just curl up into a corner," said Tamaki as he took and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about that, I was just," said Haruhi as Tamaki stopped her by pulling her in for a kiss.

"Sorry, I just couldn't hold back any more," said Tamaki as he pulled away from her.

"If you think I would be mad over that, then you're wrong," said Haruhi as she returned the kiss, which surprised Tamaki for only a minute. Meanwhile, the twins were standing outside watching video from inside the closet.

"That was faster than we thought," said the twins with smiles.


	8. Chapter 8: A visit for Tamaki

Months have now passed since Tamaki and Haruhi started to date, and today is Parents' Day at Ouran, the club has also been turned into a restaurant.

"So, when are these Host Club boys going to get here?" asked a girl's mom who was a little mad.

"Sorry for making you wait, mam, how may I take your order?" asked Haruhi as she walked over dressed as a waiter. As the mom and daughter looked at Haruhi with hearts in their eyes, Tamaki and the others waited on some other tables.

"I hope Tamaki's alright with Haruhi being stared at by the girls," said Honey as he passed by Mori.

"He'll be fine," said Mori. Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking filled the room.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" asked Tamaki as he noticed that she had dropped a plate of dishes.

"I'm fine, it's just a small cut from the plate," said Haruhi as she held her right index finger.

"Here, let me see it," said Tamaki as he took a band-aid out of his pocket.

"Alright," said Haruhi as she let him put the band-aid on her finger.

"You should be more careful, we wouldn't want you to be hurt to bad," said Tamaki before kissing Haruhi's finger, which made the girls start to squeal in high pitched voices.

"I can't believe there are girls who like that," said Mei as she sat at a table with the twins standing before her.

"It works to get us some attention," said Hikaru as he looked at his brother.

"Oh Hikaru, you're the only one I need attention from," said Kaoru as he got close to Hikaru's face. Once again, the girls lit out that high pitched squeal. The next thing everyone knew, the door to the club room came flying open.

"So, this is the little club you made, Tamaki," said an old lady as she walked up to Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Grandmother Shizue, what are you doing here?" asked Tamaki as he stood up with a stunned expression.


	9. Chapter 9: The secret is out

As Tamaki stood, staring at his grandmother, the rest of the club members came running up to him.

"So, you're Tamaki's grandmother," said Honey as he held Usa-chan.

"Aren't you a little old for toys?" asked Shizue as she looked at him with eyes that would scare the devil.

"Why are you here, grandmother?" asked Tamaki as he stepped in front of Honey, who was about to cry.

"I came to tell you that I'm officially kicking you out of the family, again," said Shizue.

"Why would you do that, Tamaki has done nothing to deserve that," said Haruhi who was a little mad.

"Calm down, Haruhi," said Tamaki as he turned toward her.

"Yes, calm down Haruhi, because a girl who dresses as a boy has no right to question the family matters of someone else's family," said Shizue. This caused everyone in the room to whisper.

"Haruhi, you aren't really a girl, right?" asked one of the girls.

"I, I," said Haruhi before she ran out the door to the club.

"Wait, Haruhi!" said Tamaki as he started after her.

"Don't even think of going after that freak, you will only bring more shame to the family if you do," said Shizue.

"Don't you dare call her a freak; besides, according to you, I'm no longer part of the family, so why should you care what I do?" asked Tamaki as he looked at her with more anger in his eyes than anyone had ever seen before. He then went to go after Haruhi again, but was stopped when his and Kyoya's dads walked in with Haruhi behind them.

"Why are you two here, and why did she come back with you?" asked Shizue.

"Because we have a way to kick you out of the family," said Yuzuru as he pointed at Shizue.


	10. Chapter 10: A happy end

"What do you mean that you're kicking me out of the family?!" asked Shizue who was enraged by this statement.

"You see, I recently looked at my father's will, the money he left in it was to go to my biological mother," said Yuzuru.

"I am your mother," said Shizue.

"Not according to the DNA test I ran, you are actually his mom's twin sister," said Yoshio.

"Her sister," said Tamaki as he looked at his dad.

"That's right, she used my mother's body to fake her own death so she could take over the family," said Yuzuru.

"Now that you know the truth, what are you going to do?" asked Shizue. A cop then walked in and arrested her.

"Well this has been a crazy day," said Hikaru.

"I still can't believe Haruhi was a girl all this time," said Renge with a stunned expression.

"I was surprised when I found out about it too," said Ritsu.

"I guess I can't be part of the club anymore," said Haruhi who was a little sad about not being in the club anymore.

"Actually, now that we know you're a girl, we all want to come by to talk with you and get to know the real you," said a girl as she stood with a large group of girls.

"Looks like Haruhi's going to be busier than ever," said Kyoya.

"By the way, you better not mess up with her," said Yuzuru as he looked at Tamaki

before leaving.

"No need to worry about that," said Tamaki before kissing Haruhi, which made every girl in the room squeal.


	11. Epilogue

Ten years after Shizue was arrested, Haruhi and Tamaki have married and are now expecting a baby. Kyoya has taken the company from his father and is branching out to his friends' businesses for mergers. Honey and Mori are now training to form a new fighting technique to help Japan's and America's armies as part of a new piece agreement. As for the twins, they went back to Ouran as P.E. teachers, but are also helping the new Host Club's twins by showing them some old skills of theirs'.

The End.


End file.
